The Buddy Pact - Transcript
opens with Abigail Brown fiddling with a pencil in class while Pooler Martinez is telling a story to the whole class. Pooler: And that's how I found my missing hamster. applause from the class Mrs Stevenson: Thank you for that...enticing story, Pooler. Take your seat. Now, I have news for you guys. We're going to- Pooler: Get more homework? Tricia: Get flour babies? Mrs Stevenson: None of the above. We're getting a new classmate! Yay! She will be coming later, so I want everyone to be nice to her. No joking around. on the door Mrs Stevenson: Okay. She's here. Let's all be nice. girl enters the classroom. Mrs Stevenson: Well, hello! Welcome to our normal class. Introduce yourself? Avenue: Hi. I'm Avenue Hayes. I just arrived to California from Florida. Um, I have a brother and a dog, Butter. My hobby is...skateboarding? Mrs Stevenson: Perfect introduction, Avenue. See, class, this is how you do a proper introduction. Avenue: Thank you. Mrs Stevenson: Okay. Who wants to sit with Avenue? Abigail? You can be Avenue's buddy for today. Abigail: What? Why me? I'm innocent. sits beside Abigail. Avenue: Hello! Abigail: Save it. Avenue: (pointing to a fake snake) Why do you have a fake snake? Abigail: Why do you care? Avenue: I asked you first. Abigail: One, two- Avenue: I care because it's weird. Abigail: So? You're weird too. Mrs Stevenson: Abigail, Avenue, I love that you girls are bonding, but can we lighten up on the chatting and more on the listening? You've got ears for a reason. Avenue: (to Mrs Stevenson) Sorry. Abigail: You're forgiven. song Avenue: Ooh, what should I get for recess? Cheese sandwich? Grape salad? Or a potato pie? Abigail: How about a shut-your-mouth spaghetti? Avenue: They have that? My mom's always telling me I talk too much. Do you think I talk too much? Abigail: Nope. Pooler: What's shakin', ladies? Abigail: Your butt. Stop twerking. (to Avenue) Look away. I'll give you the "it's safe to look front" signal. Pooler: What? At least my twerking's better than your attitude. Avenue: Hey, I'm pretty sure you're the one with a problem with her attitude. Look at me, I'm fine! Pooler: Girls are weird. Abigail: Yeah, save that for when you get a girlfriend. walks away. Avenue: Can we please get to the cafeteria now? Abigail: Sure. girls arrive at the cafeteria and sit down. Avenue: Okay, I'm gonna go get my food. How about you? Abigail: Nah, I don't eat. Avenue: Are you insane? Abigail: Listen up, 123 Avenue. I don't feel like eating, so I won't eat. Okay? Avenue: It's actually just Avenue, but yeah, I get it. Abigail: Good. Oh, bring me back some nachos. makes a face at Abigail. Abigail: What? I'm hungry. Are you trying to deprive me of food? Geez. walks away and Abigail starts texting. Abigail: Hm. Let me check my news feed. Ooh, some guy just got arrested for drink-driving. comes over to Abigail and Avenue's lunch table. Pooler: Hey Abs! Abigail: Don't give me a nickname of something that you don't even have. Pooler: Where's your best friend Avenue? Abigail: She went to get food. Pooler: So we can talk? Abigail: About what? You interrupting my thoughts? Pooler: Hey, I just wanted to talk, okay? Abigail: About what? Pooler: What happened? Abigail: Nothing? Get lost, Pooper. returns with a lunch tray. Avenue: Here you go, those nachos you wanted, and here's my chocolate milk, and my spaghetti. They had it. Seriously, I had to shut my mouth to order it. Ooh, and here's my bag of free chips. The lunch lady said it was because I was new. Abigail: Oh, thanks, Kid Avenue. Avenue: It's Ave-forget it. You can call me Kid Avenue. Pooler: Okay, Kid Avenue. Avenue: Ugh, what are you doing here? Pooler: Chill, girlfriend, you're a new kid and you're acting like you own the place. I like it. Abigail: Okay, now can you please return to your own lunch table? With all your cool, popular friends? Pooler: Can't. Not 'til we're done talking. Abigail: We have nothing to talk about. Pooler: And I also can't go back there because I've been kicked out. Who cares anyway. I just don't feel happy with them. Avenue: Well, I guess if you want to, you can join us. Pooler: Thanks, girlfriends. Abigail: Don't make this weird. Pooler: Yup. I'm sorry. I know I seem out of control, but trust me, I'm actually really in control. Just ask my old friends. Somehow they nicknamed me "Bullet Train." Can you believe it? I'm a human, not a train. Abigail: I might have a solid reason as to why you were kicked out. Avenue: Recess. The one time I actually get to live in my own silence and solitude. (starts meditating) and Abigail steal her food. Avenue opens her eyes. Avenue: Hey, what happened to all my good food? Abigail: Pooler ate them! Avenue: Pooler! Abigail: What did I tell you? Avenue: Pooper! Pooler: Still using that? changes to bell ringing after school. Avenue: Whew. I can't believe school ended so quickly. Abigail: That's because you arrived 3 hours and 30 minutes after we did. Avenue: Sorry. I'll try to curb the habit, I promise. Abigail: No problem. Avenue: Hey, can I call you Abby? Abigail: No one's called me that in years. I only allow my best friends to call me that. But you're permitted to, I guess. Avenue: Thanks, Abby. Why hasn't anyone called you that in years? Abigail: I don't have a best friend anymore. Avenue: I feel bad. Abigail: Nah. You don't have to. Hey, you wanna swing at my house now? Avenue: Now? I don't know. Is it safe? Abigail: I live in a mansion, so yeah...I guess? Avenue: OMG. You really live in a mansion? Abigail: Yes. Avenue: Okay. Let me call my mom and inform her of my whereabouts. Abigail: Okay, you do that. I'll stand here and watch...the leaves. Avenue: (on phone) Hey Mom? Can I hangout at my new friend's crib today? It's just gonna be a sweet, cool hang sesh. Can I? Mom? Please? She's my only friend here. I promise to be careful. Okay. I'll be home by 6. Love you. Bye! (hangs up) Abigail: I'm actually surprised you know so much teen slang. Avenue: I do. There's a lot more about me you don't know about. But don't worry, you'll figure them out. Abigail: Yeah. Okay. That's good news. Avenue: So where do you live? Abigail: Applecross Park. looks confused. Abigail: Just follow me. I'll take you there. and Avenue start walking. Avenue: Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm going to my friend's mansion! Category:Transcripts